Say Goodbye
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: Mia's reaction to JT's death after she finds out about it. JT/Mia. Romance. Tragedy. Angst. Oneshot. Complete.


**I feel like I owe you guys a reason for my absence. So here I go. Basically, my old laptop took a huge crap on me and all of the files/documents I had saved on it are now all gone –poof!- which I'm okay with, honestly. I think everything I wanted published got published. The only thing was, after I got my new laptop, it took FOREVER to get Word downloaded. I finally have it now, and I wanted to get back into the swing of writing FanFiction. So, here we go!**

Mia sat up in her aunt's house. It was late, maybe one or two in the morning. She was having a weekend away with her mom and daughter with her mom's sister. It had been a fantastic weekend so far. They had gone shopping, seen a couple of movies, took Isabella to the park, there was even a craft sale going on. It had been an eventful weekend so far, but at least it was a good one. The only downside was that her boyfriend, JT Yorke, hadn't called since yesterday, the day she arrived.

The brunette girl wasn't a needy girlfriend, necessarily. She had practically raised her daughter, Isabella, by herself, with no help from her birth father, Lucas. Sure, she knew she wouldn't have made it this far without the help of her mother and even JT, who had been great with Izzy from the word go. The point was, Mia wasn't a needy, clingy girlfriend. She just wanted to tell JT all about her happiness and excitement and enjoyment of the weekend and she wanted to hear all about his, too.

The thing about JT was that no matter what mood she was in, he could always make her happiness better or pull her out of her random funks when things were bad. He was sweet, funny, amazing with Isabella, and treated her with respect and actually seemed to accept her, flaws and all. He really was unlike any other boy she had ever known. She realized that they hadn't been dating all that long, a few weeks, if that, but she really liked the older boy. He just had that magnetic kind of personality.

Looking up from her book when she heard her phone vibrate on the table, a look of confusion flashed on her face when she saw Manny's name come up on her caller ID. Why would Manny be calling so early in the morning? A look of confusion still on her face, Mia answered the phone. "Manny? Is everything okay?" She asked, confusion and worry clearly in her voice.

"It's JT." Manny began, sounding like she was sobbing. "Oh Mia, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. This is all my fault." Manny was definitely sobbing, Mia realized. Sobbing and apologizing for something that happened to JT. Her stomach dropped. JT was okay, right? He had to be. JT was one of the few truly good people that Mia knew. She couldn't fathom something happening to him. Maybe Manny was just overreacting to something? Mia knew it was weak, but she clung to that small glimmer of hope.

"Manny… slow down. What's wrong? What happened to JT?" She asked, a huge edge to her voice. Worry clearly in every color in her voice as she gripped her cell phone tightly, pressing it hard against her ear, not wanting to miss a single syllable of what Manny said. She unintentionally held her breath as she waited.

"We were having a party for Liberty's birthday. It was supposed to be a simple party full of fun and laughter and music and friends. But some Lakehurst guys I didn't invite crashed and got kicked out of the party. And JT went outside a little bit later and… oh my God Mia I'm so sorry. The party was all my idea, but I swear if I would've known this would happen, I wouldn't have thrown the party at all."

Mia's heart pounded and her breath caught. Something was really, really wrong. She knew her old school, Lakehurst, wasn't the best school around, and Degrassi (which Mia knew wasn't always the best school) was almost like a haven when Mia first moved there. "Manny." Mia said, seriously, sitting on the edge of the couch, "What happened?" She asked again, needing the last piece of the puzzle. She couldn't piece it together by herself, and part of her didn't want to. What if JT was hurt? She didn't even want to think about it.

"JT… he's… he's _dead_. A Lakehurst student killed him outside Emma's house." Manny said, breaking down in sobs again. Mia barely heard Manny's sobs, though, and she felt her world spinning, her throat locking up immediately. JT couldn't be dead. He couldn't be. JT was too… good. He was the one person that could consistently get her to smile and laugh and make her feel like she was worth something, when so many people looked down on her for having Isabella at such a young age. And now he was dead. She covered her mouth to drown out the soul-crushing sob that escaped from her as she hung up the phone.

Pain washed through her in merciless waves. JT was dead. JT, her boyfriend, was dead. When she went back to school on Monday, she wasn't going to see him standing at his locker, the easy, goofy smile on his face as he leaned in to kiss her, he wasn't going to hug her and they weren't going to have any more "hot dates" at The Dot. She sobbed until her mom came in, worry and concern on her face as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, asking repeatedly what was wrong. Mia could only shake her head and cry harder into her mother's shirt.

The pain was awful. It was unrelenting. It was like a thousand knives stabbing her all over her body. She could barely breathe or think about anything other than the pain she felt with losing JT. She knew it had to be as bad at the hospital for Manny and whoever else was with her. Mia had only known JT for a short amount of time, but she really liked him a lot. She couldn't imagine how it was for the people who had known him for even longer.

What made all of this worse is that she knew JT was gone. It was a hard pill to swallow in and of itself. It was hard enough knowing that her boyfriend had been murdered by an old classmate of hers, someone she might have even talked to on a rare occasion and she felt a wave of guilt. What if part of this had to do with Nic? She couldn't deal with it if she knew that her jealous ex had a part in this because of wanting her back or whatever his motives were. She sobbed a little harder.

The worst part of all of this was, however, is that she never even got to say goodbye. The last time she had seen JT, Izzy had told him goodbye and climbed into her car seat. Afterwards, he had hugged her tightly and kissed her, giving her that easy smile of his that she had come to like so much, a smile on her own face to match his own. He hugged her again and kissed her forehead, promising he'd see her on Monday and they'd have a hot date at The Dot that night to celebrate her homecoming. She nodded and smiled, saying she was going to hold him to that, before climbing into the passenger seat and waving until he was out of sight.

More pain shot through her. She wasn't going to see him on Monday and they weren't going to celebrate her homecoming at The Dot like they had promised each other two days before. She bawled into her mom's shirt, as she rubbed her arm, still not knowing what was wrong. She cried and cried until she finally fell into a restless sleep that night.

She was thankful for the sleep though, because it numbed the pain – at least for a little while.

_Fin._

**So, I realize that me coming back with JT/Mia isn't going to get a lot of readership back. Especially with the subject matter being about JT's tragic death, but I think that of all the reactions we saw to JT's death, I felt like we should've seen more of Mia's. I mean, I appreciated Manny, Toby, Liberty, Sean, and Emma's reactions, but Mia was his girlfriend. And I know it's masochistic to ship them because Degrassi seemed intent on Jiberty being "endgame" (a ship I was never behind), but I stand by my earlier statement that JT/Mia wasn't given a fair chance. And I honestly think that if they had been given the same chance that Jiberty was, I think they would've been great.**

**So… yeah. I don't really like this. But I tried. And this officially marks my return to FanFiction! Yay! Also, I have another oneshot planned in the Degrassi fandom (I'll tell you right now, it's KC/Tori). So be looking for that in the next few days. I hope you guys like this and if you want, review it please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Degrassi**_**. Never have, never will.**


End file.
